Kari Fenrir
'First Name' Kari 'Last Name' Fenrir 'IMVU Name' SaiKimi 'Nicknames' If you even try to call her Bunny Girl she will smack you. 'Age' Just know she is 17 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5 foot 6 and a half inches 'Weight' 135 pounds Race/Physiology Viera The viera have rabbit-like features, including long ears and supple limbs. They generally wear stilettos, possibly due to the shape of their feet, although there have been exceptions. Their trademark long ears grant them exceptionally good hearing, although they are said to have excellent senses overall. The viera are sensitive to Mist – if they are exposed to high concentrations of Mist, they will go into a berserk state referred to as a Mist frenzy. When experiencing a Mist frenzy, a viera can literally tear apart metal shackles and kill armored humes with unarmed blows. Not only do the viera's ears allow them to hear over great distances, but they also allow them to listen to the voices of the spirit world. They can put this ability to great use, either to communicate with the world around them, or to summon monsters from other worlds. Furthermore, the viera have approximately three times the lifespan of hyrs.Viera have silver hair, though those who choose to live among humes often color their hair in shades of brown or black. As with the recent decade, the viera are divided into two main branches: the light-skinned Veena Viera and the dark-skinned Rava Viera. Another sub-branch, called the Feol Viera (or the Exiled), exist in various parts of the planet. They are different from normal viera physically, having shorter ears and blonde hair. Male viera do exist, but female and male viera create separate settlements and only communicate with each other when necessary. Living on this planet wooded area, earned them the call "People of the Wood". They have excellent senses, and their hair is always silver. Male and female viera live separately from each other and only make contact and communication when the need arises. Viera have superb eyesight; it is said that they can spot their prey from as far as 10 km (6.22 miles). Their sense of hearing allows them to hear even the slightest sound, which comes in handy if they are being hunted themselves. It is said that the viera's superb hearing allows them to sense changes in the weather and the movement of all living things in the woods they inhabit. They grow much like humes as children, but upon reaching adulthood the viera retain their appearance until old age. The viera's light frame make them best suited to jobs that involve speed, likeArcher and Assassin, even though they are skillful in many other jobs as well. Their ability to communicate with the spirit world also means they're the only race that can use the Summoner and the Elementalist jobs. 'Behaviour/Personality' Like most Viera Kari tends to be quiet and stoic agaisnt the human norm. She will hardly laugh and will tend to be peering off in different directions, or sometimes nodding and speaking to spirits that most can't see. But if you can get this silent and beautiful creature to open up to you she will show a heart felt side. Inward Kari is caring and compassionate about her work and her loved ones. At this point she wouldn't mind laughing at your jokes or even smiling. She does have a bit of a temper but what woman doesn't. She goes no where without the blue crystal around her neck, touch it and be prepared to have your arm snapped back into place. Basically be respectful to her and she will give you the same and more respect in return. Apperance Kari is on the lighter side but is considered a Rava Viera (dark toned) and her hari is the basic silver color. She has golden eyes that tend seem like they are glowing as she communes with the spirital world. Just like the typical Viera she has the large rabbit ears that allow her to hear amazingly well. Her build is supple, and don't let that fool you into thinking she is just another weak female. For a Viera she has no distinctive features but then again she is distinctive compared to her WARRIOR allies. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' WARRIOR Rank 3rd 'Fighting Style' Kari does not neccessarily fight. She is a white mage with summoning abilities. She will stand back and aid her team mates with healing of health or curing of status aillments. Though she does have a hammer she only uses it as a hammer when something gets to close to her and she doesn't have time to summon an Aeon to her aid. Aeons Valefor- Obtained Ifrite- Obtained Ixion- Obtained (Solo in progress) Shiva- Questing Bahemut- Questing Yojimbo- Questing Magus Sisters- Questing White magic Cure- heals light wounds completely and heals major wounds slowly over time, usualy more then one spell is needed Life- Heals one KO'd party member a day for now Esuna- Cure's aillments such as confusion, poison, petrify, blind, and silenced. Shell- Raises a party members magic defense slightly Protect- Raises a party members defense slightly 'Weapon of Choice' A magical hammer that works as a staff for summoning. Inventory Scales: 3,100 Equipment: Nul-All Ring- Nuls all elemental damage. Obtained during Ifrit quest Summoners Friend- Hammer, halves the time a summon needs to be out before they can use a Special Tech. Obtained during Ixion quest, solo in progress. Means of Transportation If she is not being shipped around by WARRIOR to mission locations, or not just walking around, Kari will use Valefor to fly. She feels it's good bring him out and let him stretch his wings from time to time. Allies/Enemies Other non-exiled Viera 'Background' At a young age Kari showed much promise to be a great summoner. So she was sent to a special training that gave her stronger insite to the spiritual world. She made it through up to graduation with the approved skills and teachings. She was among the lowest scored. Despite being so gifted, Kari was lazy. She would have rather laid around in the sun and played with animal then study. She was only in the school because her mother was so proud to of produced a summoner. She only managed to pass so her mother wouldn't have been too disappointed. Once she found out what it meant to become a summoner and what she had to sacrifice Kari stormed the temple. She found her way to the Aeon and obtained her summon without the sacrifice and ran as far as she could get. Due to her transgretions she was even shunned by the exiled Viera. Kari managed to live and survive in the jungle on her own. Well not all by herself, she had her Aeon. Eventually Kari grew tired of her home planet and being in the jungle so she devised a plan to sneak on board a vessel. With luck the next vessel that arrived was one of WARRIORs. Once the soldiers were out on their missions it was easy for the then thinner Kari to sneak up and squeeze her way into a cargo bay and hide out. As the soldiers were unloading the cargo back on Pandora they found Kari in the back corner holding up a hammer and swinging it at them. She used it to summon Valefor and almost managed to escape but the 1st ranks were brought in and she was apprehended. After waiting a few days in a jail cell the leader of WARRIOR offered Kari to either join them or stay in the cell. Obviously she accepted the offer to join since she'd rather at least have a chance at some sort of freedom. Unlike her last academy experience she passed certain asspects with flying colors and found her way into the WARRIOR ranks. She's currently a 3rd rank and hoping to stumble upon more Aeons here on Pandora. Category:RPC 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray Category:RPC